Gift of Time
by Rocky-Anima
Summary: What if Misaki's mother was a wizard?  What if a prophecy saved the world?  What if someone important dies?


**Konnichiwa everyone! I'm Kay but you can call me Asami-chan anyways this is my first Maid Sama! fic obviously and i just wanted to say to R&R and really give me some advice if you think I need improving. Well enough with my talking here on with the story... (P.S. Some of the info might sound like Harry Potter or Narnia etc...)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to I can't. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki POV<strong>

My family has been ignoring for awhile I don't know what's up, every time I try to say something they would just make up an excuse and leave. I'm beginning to think worst of the situation but instead I didn't let that bother me. I had almost fallen asleep, I began to close my eyes. _Crash!_ Once I heard the noise I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs as fast as I could. When I'd reached to the last step I looked around the corner to see my mother, Suzuna and a being that I couldn't put together. His face looked burned and his skin was absolutely paler than mine. The devilish eyes of his were bloodshot red. I couldn't help but stare and I didn't know how to respond to the situation. "So here's the hidden daughter you've been keeping away from me." the being said as he moved closer to me. "Don't go any near her!" my mother shouted pulling out of what-look-liked-a-plastic-colored-stick. "_Awaina."_ she said and then a light shot out of the stick and hit the being then he vanished. "Mom?" I questioned as my body started to shake. "M-Misaki sit down, let me explain." my mother patted down the seat next to her along with Suzuna. "Misaki, you know that we all love you right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then, it's now time you both should know the truth, I am a wizard. Our family has the most strongest magic in the other dimension. When you were born, Osamu the being you just witnessed threaten to kill you that's when we decided that we should hide you out here. Have you ever noticed how you were always able to finish anything before anyone?" she explained. "Now, that I think about it, yeah." I agreed. "You have the gift of Time, it means you could manipulate the time to past anytime and you could also reverse time. This gift is really rare, only two people have gotten it." she revealed. "So who's the other person?" I requested seemingly being interested all of a sudden into something that left me in shock. "It's a boy named Takumi Usui, he's the son of the Bureau of Wizardry minister, his magic is equal to ours." she said getting up with her wand supposedly and muttered something. When she said it, another shelf was added to the bookshelf and revealed two velvet cases.

My mother took the one case from it's shelf and walked over to me. "This is yours." she sighed opening it and it unveiled to be a wand. It was branch-like and black. I was unbelievably shocked and speechless no words can describe this. She took the wand out and placed it in my hands. I grasped the unfamiliar stick in my hands and played with it trying to have a feel towards it. My mom walked over and took the other case, she opened the case and placed the wand in Suzuna's hands. Even though we're not alike we both had the same reaction. Her's was very different from mine, it was kind of like a magicians wand but was mahogany at the stick and a small crystal ball on top.

* * *

><p>There was a silent moment in the room. I glanced over to see the time, it was 1:30 a.m. Suzuna let out a yawn, stretching her arms high in the air not letting go of the wand in her hand. Finally I decided to break the silence "Um, what do we need this for?" I could tell that my mother wasn't expecting that question. She sighed and looked at me. "You're going into training." my mom said without an expression. "W-What do you mean?" I asked my eyes widening from awe and confusion. "You and Suzuna are going to attend IA. Which stands for Incantation Academy." she answered. "But what about Seika and my position as President?" I asked standing up.<p>

"That's okay, whenever you're in the Wizardry Dimension everything in the mortal world freezes." my mom explained standing up. Suzuna just sat there admiring her wand. "When did you enrolled us?" I looked at her demanding for an answer. "2 weeks ago, when your grandfather told me that Osamu had came back." she fidgeted with her fingers not looking at me. "I just wanted you to be ready and to know the truth behind of what you can control cause if you found out on your own." she sighed. "The situation would've turned out worse." she finished. "When do we start?" I requested playing with my wand that I forgot I had. "Tomorrow." she answered quietly while walking upstairs. I told Suzuna to go to bed since it was already 2 in the morning obviously. I went to bed right after she did. I didn't really fall asleep I was lying there, awake thinking about how everything would change tomorrow.

* * *

><p>My mother told me that she'll send both of our clothes to the Academy, so that we won't have to worry. Before we left she gave us this device, she told us that if we ever needed help or someone to talk to just call her. We gave each other a group hug and we were on our way. My mother was staying with her family in the dimension so she'll be close by, on our watch.<p>

**Normal POV**

Minako opened a portal and the two girls stepped inside. As they did the portal closed behind them and there stood the academy. The academy was extraordinary it was _very_ castle-like since it had towers and columns. It's light source was star golden as you looked at it. Misaki's amber eyes lit up as she looked at them in awe. Their mother led them into the academy to receive their housing or dorm. They were both placed in _"Lapis"_ which meant Stone. There were also other housings such as "_Testis_" which meant Witness, "_Umbra_" which meant Shadow and "_Velox_" which meant Quick. As Minako left them in the _Lapis's _meeting place, the two girls started to make some new friends.

Well, Suzuna was busy looking at her list of contests so Misaki decided to get a conversation. Before Misaki could get up two girls stood in front of her. "Hello!" the girl with the pink pigtails waved. The other girl with glasses just looked like she didn't wanted to be bothered. But anyways Misaki greeted her back and they began a light conversation. "I'm Sakura Hanazono, and you are?" the girl asked as she extended her hand. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa." she responded taking her hand but before she could the girl gasped. "Y-You're the girl with t-the gift." Sakura pointed still in total shock. "I guess I am." Misaki answered deliberately looking around the room. "I heard the boy, Takumi Usui was going to be in this housing." Sakura stated. "Oh.." Misaki started as her voice seemed to fade away.

Everyone was looking at the entry way where stood a tall, emerald eyed, blonde haired boy. Basically everyone was in shock or feeling light headed. Well, of course all the popular girls swooned over him. But he didn't seemed to be interested. Instead he looked straight ahead, right at Misaki. All but Misaki's eyes followed the boy's movement as he walked towards her. Misaki just looked at him and thought _"This must_ _be Takumi Usui."_ No words were coming out anyone's mouth but utter silence. When Takumi arrived at his destination he said "Very nice to meet you Misaki Ayuzawa."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 1. Yeah, I know pretty short but I was in a rush but I'll make sure the next one is longer.<strong>

**Make sure to R&R they'll make Asami-chan very Happy!  
><strong>

**Have a Magical Day! =)  
><strong>


End file.
